powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sport Ranger
Squadron Sport Ranger (Thai: ขบวนการ สปอร์ตเรนเจอร์ - Kà-buan Gaan Sà-bpordtà Renje) is a Thai live-action superhero television series similar to the Japanese Super Sentai and the American Power Rangers franchises. It premiered on August 6, 2006 and aired on Thai Channel 3. Much like each Super Sentai and Power Rangers series has an overall theme (mythology, dinosaurs, magic, etc.), Sport Ranger's theme is sports, which each of the Sport Rangers has a specialty in. The main characters and their colors as well as some of the episode plots in Sport Ranger are very similar to Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Power Rangers: Mystic Force, while its elements such as the fictional Sport Searching School and its support computer AI, Darling, is similar to the fictional Search Guard Successor Foundation and ''Mister Voice'' from GoGo Sentai Boukenger respectively. Plot Starhunter is an alien tribe that steals all life energy on other planets, gathering the energy in the sixth dimension using "King Medal" and bringing it under their control. Soon they created "Knight Medal" when "King Medal" was not able to absorb all the energy. Hoping to conquer the Earth in one fell swoop, since they believed it would not offer much resistance, they brought along both medals. Fortunately, the ship carrying both medals got hit by crossfire in a war that was going on down on Earth. The medals were lost as the ship exploded in Siberia. Starhunter was forced to retreat and create new medals. One of the medals was broken into 5 pieces. The broken medal was taken by researchers headed by Dr. Earth, and the complete medal was taken by Dr. Heart. One day, Heart's research lab exploded and the medal was nowhere to be found. Later Dr. Earth realized that monsters that had begun to appear were humans that had absorbed the energy from the missing medal when the lab exploded. Upon further research, Dr. Earth created "SportDetector" to control the 5 broken pieces and special suits to utilize each piece's unique power. He gave five youngsters the suits to stop these monsters. Meanwhile, Starhunter is preparing their new invasion of Earth. At the end of 16th episode, the three Sport Rangers sacrificed themselves to destroy the evil's palace. Characters Sport Rangers Allies *'Doctor Earth' (ดร.เอิร์ธ): Lead scientist of SSS; mentor to the Sport Rangers. He is responsible for creating all of the Sport Rangers' equipment. *'Darling' (ดาร์ลิ่ง): Support A.I. of SSS. *'Po-Po': A clumsy photographer and friend of Ace. *'Uncle Cherry': An absent-minded man who runs a drink stand that the Sport Rangers often visit. *'Marine': (Episode 4) Yu's younger adopted sister. She was envious of Yu's swimming abilities, so she took a dark medal and transformed into a monster. *'Maria': (Episodes 5,6) A tennis player and friend of New. She has an allergy to sunlight that causes her vision to become blurred. *'Tone': (Episode 7) May's ex-boyfriend that had a dependence on drugs. He was captured and was forcibly put under the control of a dark medal. *'Professor Josh': (Episodes 9, 10) A former member of SSS who left to coach a basketball team after a dispute. Dr. Earth sought him out to help in the development of the Spirit Robo. Starhunter Arsenal *'Sport Detector': The team's transformation device. It is worn on the wrist and can be used as a communicator that is able to receive calls from ordinary phones. To transform, the Sport Rangers call out "Sport charge up! Change!". The Sport Detector is also able to summon their weapons when a medallion is inserted. *'Sport Early Warning System' (S.E.W.): A system developed in the seventh episode to help detect monsters created by the dark medals more quickly. Weapons/Attacks *'Thunder Fist' *'Power Ball' *'Racquet Sword' *'Double Cut Fin' *'Maya Ribbon' *'Star Gate Judgmentation': The team's first finishing attack. Capable of being used with only four members in episode 1, but not as effective. After Boxing Red joined the team in episode 2, they used it again to finish Krotha Mountain monster. *'Super Attack Ball': The team's second finishing attack, received in episode 3. To be summoned, Soccer Yellow throws a medal into the sky and the Super Attack Ball descends from the Moon. It is then passed from member to member and Boxing Red punches it into the enemy. The Sport Rangers' first attempt to use the Super Attack Ball was unsuccessful, they were unable to smoothly pass it to each other. To improve on their teamwork, they lined up with their legs strapped to the person next to them and tried to run together. With their new team skills, they were able to complete the combination attack during their second try. Mecha *'Spirit Robo': The team's giant mecha that is composed of the five Spirit Fighters. It was developed by Dr. Earth with the assistance of Professor Josh in episode 10. Its main weapon is the sword, which performs its finishing move which is called the Meteor Storm Slash. The Spirit Robo is similar to several recent Super Sentai combining robos (starting with the Senpuujin from "Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger" in 2002) in that the Sport Rangers remain in their individual cockpits rather coming together into a single cockpit when the combination is formed. **'Spirit Fighter Lead': Boxing Red's vehicle that forms the chest. **'Spirit Fighter Brain': Soccer Yellow's vehicle that forms the legs. **'Spirit Fighter Heart': Tennis Green's vehicle that forms the right arm. **'Spirit Fighter Strong': Swimming Blue's vehicle that forms the left arm and the shield. **'Spirit Fighter Base': Gymnastic Pink's vehicle that forms the torso, the sword, and the head. Cast *Ronnarid Gnampattanapongchai (รณริชช์ งามพัฒนพงศ์ชัย)— Boxing Red *Boonyarit Doojphibulpol (บุญญฤทธิ์ ดุจพิบูลย์ผล) — Soccer Yellow *Todsapon Maaisuk (ทศพล หมายสุข) — Tennis Green *Woranan Jantararatchamee (วรนันท์ จันทรรัศมี) — Swimming Blue *Nidchashiita Jaruwat (นิจชิตา จารุวัฒน์) — Gymnastic Pink *Jerry Fransis Angus (เจอร์รี่ ฟรานซิส แองกุส) — Doctor Earth Music ;Opening/Ending :Sport Ranger theme ;Incidental :Taken from Die Hard: With a Vengeance Season 2 A second season of Sport Ranger is currently in production. The civilian costumes of the Sport Rangers will be different than the original version. Also, a new set of actors will take the role of Sport Rangers, with the exception of Swimming Blue, who will be portrayed once again by Woranan Jantararatchamee. The new sequel, like the original, will likely be shown on Channel 3. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_dfjAOHFhE External Links *Official Sport Ranger Site (Thai)